


A little flat right above the boring little pub

by Cold_brew5



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Breakfast, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_brew5/pseuds/Cold_brew5
Summary: Just some Dani and Jamie moments I wish happened instead. Starting with Dani and Jamie sitting next to each other on the couch ending with them waking up in the same bed naked.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Kudos: 55





	A little flat right above the boring little pub

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie responds smiling as she takes a deep breath and clears her throat again. She goes behind hand and lifts her fingers to unzip her dress. Luckily Dani can’t see her because her hands are shaking. Jamie slowly starts to unzip Dani’s dress. She stops when the zipper ends but doesn’t move. Neither does. Jamie hesitantly moves Dani’s hair from the one side of her neck and hovers her lips over Dani’s neck and just breathing on her. A shiver sends up Dani’s spine, but she doesn’t let Jamie see. Finally, Jamie softly kisses Dani’s neck.

Dani and Jamie are sitting on the couch after Owen moved to sit by Hanna who is now resting her head on his shoulder nodding off. Owen is doing everything he can to keep still and not wake her up. Dani and Jamie are now the only ones up. Both of them taking quick glimpse at each other while the other isn’t looking. 

“People do, don't they, mix up love and possession”. Dani asks Jamie while looking at the polaroid of Rebecca and Peter.

“Yeah, they do”. Jamie Responds 

“I don't think that should be possible. I mean, they're opposites, really. Love and ownership” 

“Yeah”. 

Right in that moment Dani knew exactly what she wanted. Jamie. From the first time Dani saw her, she knew she wanted her, but this moment confirmed those thoughts and feelings. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of her even when she was wearing her overalls and had some leftover mud on her face that first time she walked into the kitchen and barley acknowledged her. She still was really pretty in Dani’s eyes. From then on, it was lingering looks at Jamie whenever she was not looking. 

Jamie remembers when she first saw Dani. She barely acknowledged her because she knew if she looked at her longer than a second, she would stare at Dani’s beauty. She couldn’t be that obvious the first time they ever met. She too would take longer looks at Dani when she was not looking to admire her natural beauty. But now, even in the dark, Jamie could see how blue Dani’s eyes are. She keeps looking at her lips. They look so soft. If only she knew how bad she wanted to kiss her. But she barley even knew Dani. 

There is a lingering look between them. Dani and Jamie’s hands sit on the couch just inches apart. Slowly Jamie builds up to the courage to incher her fingers towards Dani’s. 

On the outside Dani seems composed, but on the inside, her heart picks up speed and her stomach has butterflies as she inches her fingers towards Jamie’s without making it too obvious. 

“They really ought to be in bed”.

“Oh yes”. Dani responds snapping back to reality. When Dani is around Jamie the world around her just disappears and the only thing she can see and think of is Jamie. Jamie lets her stare linger a little bit longer as she watches Dani throw the blanket off herself and get up to get Flora. The moment is gone. 

That night, Dani lays awake in bed with Jamie on her mind. She keeps replaying their conversation in her head. She can’t stop thinking about Jamie, regretting not grabbing her hand to let her know. If she was feeling really bold, she would have taken her by her face and kissed her. Dani spends another restless night in bed. However, for the first time since Eddie, her thoughts are not filled with guilt. Instead, they are filled with Jamie. 

******************************************************************************

The next day, Dani and Jamie are at the table together. Owen and Hannah are in the kitchen, so they are not alone, but they are so focused on each other, it is almost like Dani and Jamie are just by themselves. Dani is deep in thought biting her nail staring at the picture of Peter and Rebecca. Jamie is sitting next to her staring at her admiring her yet again. She admires her luscious hair, how it looks and how it falls perfectly over her shoulders. There is silence between them, but it is not awkward. It is actually comforting. Suddenly their moment is yet again disrupted by the phone. Dani jumps as she snaps back to reality and gets up to answer the phone. As she turns and walks towards it, Jamie can’t help but check her out, especially her ass. She loves when she wears those jeans. The way they hug her hips and ass, she can’t help but stare every time. 

“Hello”. Dani answers. There is a long pause. “Peter?”. Again, no response. As soon as she hangs up Miles and Flora walk in.

“Story Time!”. Dani Owen and Hannah are excited. Jamie on the other hand isn’t. However, the way that Dani gets excited to see her first story time makes Jamie dread story time a little less this time. Nonetheless, she still brings the whole bottle of wine with her. Jamie sits on the end next to Owen. She would have preferred to sit next to Dani, but now she can continue to admire her without being too obvious about her desire for Dani. She cannot get over how beautiful Dani looks today. Not that she doesn’t look beautiful every day, just something about her today makes her look extra stunning. Halfway through the play, specifically through Miles never ending speech the phone rings. Jamie is the one jumping up to get the phone. 

“Sorry Pete, bad news, but she’s dead”. There is a pause. “Oh god. Yeah, no he is. Just. just one moment. I-it’s your neighbor. Owen…I-I am so sorry.”   
Immediately Owen gets up and knows already. He rushes to the door to leave. Hannah follows him. Jamie and Dani are left staring at each other again. They finally make it outside together to give Owen their condolence’s. Hannah is at the car door with him, but ss soon as he leaves, she rushes to the church to light a candle. 

Dani and Jamie are left alone standing side by side. Jamie clears her throat and starts to walk to her car. Dani follows but quickly catches up to her so that they are walking side by side with their arms touching towards Jamie’s car. This time, Dani does grab for Jamie’s hand. At the same time, she says, 

“I’m so glad... you stayed.”

Jamie slows her walk but doesn’t stop. She looks down and back up and smiles. 

“I am too”. 

Once they get to Jamie’s car, she drops Dani’s hand, and turns her back to her car to face Dani. There is another lingering stare between them. This time it is longer than the stares on the couch between them from the night before. Dani knows she regretted not kissing Jamie the night before. Now is the time she goes and grabs Jamie’s hand again and steps closer to her so there is no room between them. Jamie’ doesn’t move back at all. Without hesitation Dani takes her other hand and cups Jamie’s face in it. Dani’s breathing starts to increase. Before she can overthink anymore of what she’s done, she leans in and kisses Jamie. She butterflies in her stomach just intensify. Her heart is pounding so loud that she’s sure Jamie can hear and feel it. Jamie drops her hand and takes both of her hands and cups Dani’s face The kiss is passionate. Dani can’t believe how soft Jamie’s lips are. Jamie thinks she could kiss Dani like this for hours. After a few seconds, Jamie pulls away and grins. She starts to get into her car. Before she closes the door, she grins again. 

“Who the hell knew”. And closes the car door. 

All Dani could do is smile and laugh as she watches Jamie drive away. Even after she is gone, she is still standing there grinning like a little kid. 

The next day is Owen’s mom’s funeral. Dani is standing in her room staring down at her dress, thinking about the last funeral she was at. While it’s been half a year since she’s been to a funeral, she’s not sure if she’s ready to go to another one. The last was just so hard for her since it was her fiancé’s funeral. While Dani was lost in thought, footsteps approach her room. There is a pause and then a knock on her door. 

“You decent?” The familiar voice asks. There is a pause and then Dani finally answers.

“Come in.” 

Jamie enters wearing a black dress with patterned tights underneath and a black jacket. Her hair is up in a way that Dani has never seen before but really likes. 

“Oh! You look...” Dani couldn’t find a word to describe Jamie without implying that she would love to be kissing her and taking off that dress right her and now. 

“I can scrub up when I need to” Jamie helps finish her sentence. “Funeral starts at 4. Owen said we should get there early”. Jamie sits down on the bench at the foot of the bed, admiring Dani and taking in how stunning Dani looks in her dress. She clears her throat as she catches herself starting to get lost in her thoughts about what she would do to Dani if it was another night.   
“It’s quite a dress” she comments on but not like she’s complaining either.

“Yeah, it’s the only thing I had in black. I-I hate it.”

“Does look a bit like you’re trying to scandalize the village. Can’t say I fault the general principle.” Jamie says as she wishes Dani was dressed up like that only for her. 

“I just don’t want to let Owen down”

“He won’t mind. Honestly, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to go”.

“Really?”

“He said as much. Was pretty clear about it”. 

“Okay yeah. That’s a relief, Actually, I ,um…I had a funeral in my own life. Not so long ago. And I feel like this is, um”.

Jamie gets up and faces Dani and takes her by her arms. 

“Hey Poppins. It’s your day off. I promise I don’t need you to be my date to Owen’s mom’s funeral” as she is looking into Dani’s eyes and can’t help but notice how blue they look in the lighting. She also couldn’t help but to look at her lips and think of last night when they kissed still feeling Dani’s lips on her lips. That night she couldn’t fall asleep and kept replying the kiss in her head, wondering when the next one would be. The next thing she knows, Dani is leaning in for another kiss. It wasn’t as passionate as the first one, but it still was a great kiss. When they pull away from the kiss, they are both smiling. There is a silence. 

“Now can you help me get this thing off?”

“Blimey!” Jamie says as she clears her throat. “Must have been a great second kiss”  
Dani laughs. 

“They were both great kisses and I couldn’t stop thinking about the one last night. But you have a funeral to get to and I don’t want to make you late. But seriously, the uh.. the zipper.” 

“Right”. Jamie responds smiling as she takes a deep breath and clears her throat again. She goes behind hand and lifts her fingers to unzip her dress. Luckily Dani can’t see her because her hands are shaking. Jamie slowly starts to unzip Dani’s dress. She stops when the zipper ends but doesn’t move. Neither does. Jamie hesitantly moves Dani’s hair from the one side of her neck and hovers her lips over Dani’s neck and just breathing on her. A shiver sends up Dani’s spine, but she doesn’t let Jamie see. Finally, Jamie softly kisses Dani’s neck. Once at first and stops for a moment to see if Dani and allows her another one. Dani then turns around, takes Jamie by her face and kisses her. This time, this kiss is more passionate. It takes everything in Jamie to pull away from her after kissing her for several seconds. They rest their foreheads against each other and have their noses brush. 

“You sure?” Jamie asks.

“Yes” Dani responds without hesitation. 

“Thank fuck”.   
They kiss again and again even more passionately than they did before. Finally, Dani opens her mouth and hesitantly inches her tongue towards Jamie’s mouth. Jamie accepts and their tongues slide past each other’s. Jamie starts to move her hands to her hair and take a fistful of it. Dani breathes a little bit heavier out of her nose. They continue to kiss like this for a couple of minutes. Their hands start to roam as Dani moves her hands to Jamie’s hips. Jamie puts her hands-on Dani’s back and slowly start to lower them. She stops them right above Dani’s ass not wanting to go too far too fast. Jamie pulls ever so slightly away from Dani’s lips and pants in her mouth. 

“I should go.” 

“Why?” Dani asks with a panic look in her eyes.  
“  
The uh… the funeral. If I stay any longer, I might make it there at all.”

“Oh right”. Dani responds quickly.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to miss that”. 

“Right… well I be back in a few hours. If I find that you’ve not been relaxing, there will be serious consequences.” Jamie says as she smiles and Dani laughs. 

“Okay I’ll see you later”. 

Right before Jamie walks out, she takes on more look at Dani in her dress. She loses her breath just a bit as she takes in Dani’s beauty. She winks at Dani and closes the door behind her.   
Dani is in the kitchen with Hannah, Miles and Flora cooking dinner when Jamie walks in. 

“Hey, you lot”.

Everyone looks up but the only one Jamie is looking at is Dani. Dani couldn’t help thinking how good Jamie looks in her dress and tights as Jamie pulls up a chair and starts to take off her shoes. 

“How was it?” Hannah asked with some concern.

“Oh, you know, just a barrel of laughs. Any chance of a brew?”

“Yeah, I’ll make tea” Dani responds.

“No!” Hannah and Jamie both respond.

Hannah walks away and starts to make Jamie a brew. As Jamie starts to take out her earrings, Dani is lost in her movements just staring at her. Jamie finally catches her, and they lock eyes for what felt like forever but was a mere few seconds. Jamie grins at the idea that she caught Dani staring at her which causes Dani to look back down. She knows she shouldn’t be ashamed of anything knowing that Jamie felt the same way as she did about her. But Dani still looks down blushing in embarrassment for being caught staring at Jamie. 

Later that night after Dani puts Miles to bed, she walks to the main entrance to see Jamie standing there with a jacket on and Dani’s jacket in her hand. 

“We’re all outside and you’re joining us. You have no choice.”

“Hm” Dani responds with a smile and lets Jamie put her coat on her. 

As Dani and Jamie walk to the fire, Dani couldn’t help sneaking glances at Jamie every couple of steps. Finally, Jamie takes her hand, and they walk hand and hand to the fire and meet up with Hannah and Owen who do not seem to notice the two holding hands. 

When they sit down, they are each handed a bottle of red wine. As they all sit around the fire, they talk about the past and toss in old bones to drive away bad spirits and remember the good ones. Everyone “tosses” an old bone or gives a toast to someone but Dani. While she does have someone close to her that she lost, she does not want to remember those times in her life. Those times are over, and she finally has been able to move on. Ever since she started to develop feelings for Jamie when they first started talking at the manor, she has been seeing less and less of Eddie’s ghost. After all the time after Eddie’s death, she couldn’t stop feeling guilty for his death. But once she moved to Bly and met Jamie, she slowly started to let go of the guilt.

While everyone was giving a toast, Dani sat quietly listening to everyone. Jamie picked up on it and leaned over to her asking her if everything was okay. Dani looks at her just for a few seconds and couldn’t help smiling at her because of how Jamie makes her feel, nodding quickly causing Jamie to smile back.

Eventually, the topic starts to shift into funny embarrassing moments as Owen tells a story about a time his mom embarrassed him at school. This lightens the mood as everyone is now laughing and telling stories about their past, even Jamie. Just hearing her talk about her past a little bit allows Dani to see another side of Jamie, which makes her like her even more.

As words begin to slur and conversations die down, Owen and Hannah start to get lost in their own conversation between each other. Jamie then stands up and offers Dani her hand and she motions to the greenhouse with her head. Dani accepts and gets up grabbing them another bottle of wine to split between each other. Before they go, they look back at Owen and Hannah sitting closer to each other than they were in the beginning, holding hands and laughing. Dani and Jamie look at each other and laugh before they start their walk to the greenhouse. 

Once they get to the greenhouse, Jamie opens the door and lets Dani in first, closing the door behind them. They both sit down rather close to each other on the couch not only because they are cold and the blankets are not enough to keep them warm, but because they are finally alone together once again. Once settled, Jamie and Dani both look up into a lingering gaze into each other’s eyes. Jamie smiles and breaks the silence first.

“You were quiet at the bonfire is everything okay?”

Before Dani could answer, she takes a big sip of the wine bottle and hands it to Jamie who then takes a sip much smaller than Dani’s gulp and sets it down on the floor next to the couch. 

“Well…I uh…I guess I…. told you about my finance, earlier didn’t I?”

“Oh, you did. Yeah, I was uh. I was hoping we’d get to that one.”

“Yeah. We were...engaged, and he—he died. He died and I, uh… I sometimes, I…It’s like. ..I   
see him. I never told anyone that.”

“I am so so sorry. Is he here now?”

Even though Dani hasn’t seen much of Eddie lately, she still looks around for him. 

“No. I was seeing him a lot right after he died before I moved here. After I moved here, I began to see him less and less. It’s actually been a few days since I’ve seen him. I think I’ve been seeing him less and less because of you actually.”

“Oi! Am I really that scary that I can even scare ghosts away?”

Dani smiles and then laughs which makes Jamie laugh. 

“Seriously Poppins. How are you still standing?”

“You don’t think I’m crazy? I think you’re surprisingly sane, considering. Look…I know how it feels like…to feel like you can’t find your---

Before Jamie could process what was happening, she is interrupted by Dani kissing her. Dani pulls Jamie in by her coat and Jamie brings her hands into Dani’s hair. Dani’s hands slip under the collar of Jamie’s jacket and squeeze the muscles of her shoulder through the second jacket she’s wearing. Just to give her hands something to do, so that they’re touching Jamie, somewhere, anywhere. Dani needed this physical contact with Jamie.

Dani slips her tongue into Jamie’s mouth and Jamie smiles and slips her tongue past Dani’s. As they continue to kiss, Jamie grips Dani’s hair harder and Dani starts to pant into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie’s stomach flips at the sound of Dani and pushes her body towards her as Dani lays down on the couch with Jamie on top of her and their legs intertwined. Dani’s head rests on the arm of the couch while Jamie hovers above her using one arm to support her so that not all of her weight is on Dani. While the couch wasn’t huge, there was enough room to fit both of them, while Dani’s leg hung over the edge. Jamie has her other hand on Dani’s cheek. Dani moves her hands to Jamie’s neck and entangles them in Jamie’s hair. 

They continue to make out like this for a couple of minutes like teenagers, their tongues are sliding back and forth of each other’s mouths. Soon, Dani’s hands start to roam Jamie’s body. They go from her hair to the neck of Jamie’s coat and start to tug at the jacket indicating to Jamie to take it off. Jamie gets the hint and removes her jacket one arm at a time. Jamie brings one arm to the side of Dani’s head and the other on her hip. Dani’s hands are now on Jamie’s waist. She slowly moves them down until they are resting right above Jamie’s ass. Whether it was the wine, or the Dani’s desire for Jamie, Dani lowers her hand on Jamie’s ass and squeezes it causing Jamie to pant in her mouth. Dani continues to feel Jamie’s ass for a while until she moves her hands back up Jamie. She then slips her hands under Jamie’s dress as it begins to bunch up around her waist. Dani can feel where Jamie’s tights stop, and her bare skin starts. Dani rests her hands-on Jamie’s bare skin around her waist. 

Jamie doesn’t want to pressure Dani into doing anything she does not want to do, so she lets Dani’s hands roam her body. Dani’s kisses begin stray from Jamie’s mouth. First, they start at the edge of her mouth, then her cheek, and jaw, going right under Jamie’s ear. She then starts to descend down Jamie’s neck with open mouth kisses, sucking ever so slightly, but with enough pressure for Jamie to notice and moan. With every effort Jamie has, she pulls back from Dani, who groans in frustration at the loss of contact. 

“As much as I want to continue this, I don’t want our first time to be on a dirty old couch in a greenhouse. You deserve better than that Dani. You also deserve to be sober and remember it. I am still a lady and will not take advantage of you even though I know you want this sober or drunk”.

While Dani loves when Jamie calls her Poppins, she loves how Jamie calls her by her name while they are being vulnerable with each other. 

“There are other nights, and there will be other nights.”

“You promise?” Dani asks with real concern in her eyes that there won’t be another time where her and Jamie will have this alone time. 

“I promise.” Jamie responds and then leans down to kiss her again with tongue. 

It is clear that neither one of them could get enough of each other. But finally, Jamie sits back and stands up to fix her dress. Dani gets up after her and they go back to the campfire where Hannah and Owen are still sitting talking to each other not even noticing that Jamie and Dani left and came back. Jamie clears her throat to get their attention. 

“Oh! When did you ladies leave?” Hannah asks in surprise.

Jamie and Dani look at each other with concern because neither of them knew how long they have been gone and had no response for Hannah.

“Just about 20 minutes, I wanted to show Dani a project I am working on in the greenhouse Jamie responds.

“mmhmm” Hannah says with a smile.   
“It’s uh actually getting pretty late and I have an early day tomorrow. Owen do you need a ride home?” Jamie asks.

“Uh... yeah sure, I should probably try to get some sleep”. Owen looks back at Hannah and smiles before he removes his hands from hers and stands up.

“Goodnight all. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Owen.” Dani and Hannah respond simultaneously. 

Dani sits down next to Hannah with her wine bottle and offers her a sip. Hannah accepts it and takes a swig. 

“You and Owen look like you guys were enjoying each other.”

“So, did you and Jamie” Hannah smiles. 

“Oh! Uh... yeah I... I was telling Jamie a couple of days ago how I can’t keep a plant alive to save my life and she told me she will show me one day how to properly water and care for a plan. So... so, she was showing me that”. 

“Oh Dani, I didn’t need a whole explanation. Jamie is a lovely girl. A lot better than Pete Quint. You have my approval.”

“Oh…Uhm…. umm..”

“Even when you don’t think I am paying attention, I am.”

Dani just smiles down cheaply in her lap. 

“What about you and Owen? You guys are more obvious than me and Jamie.”

“Owen is a terrific man. One of a kind. But right now, he is going through a lot and needs a friend right now. That is all I can be until he is ready.”

“I think he has been ready. I see the way he is with you Hannah.”

“Well maybe he is then. Only time will tell right?”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Without Hannah even knowing anything about Dani’s past, she is still able to help her and say all the right things to her. While Dani had no hesitation or concerns with how things were going with her and Jamie, this was just the confirmation she needed that everything between them will be all right. 

The fire slowly dies out as Hannah and Dani finish the bottle of wine and share stories of their past. Dani is finally able to open up to Hannah and tell her everything about her and Eddie. How they started dating, how he proposed, how she truly felt about herself and Eddie and how he died. Whether it was the wine talking or Dani finally needing to let it out, her story finally came out and was heard. After listening to Dani’s story, Hannah stands up to hug her.

“You can finally be who you really are. I am proud of you.”

Dani smiles a toothily grins at the idea that Jamie and her actually could be something and someone else sees it besides her. They go inside and Dani gets ready for bed. For the first time in a long time, she actually feels tired. Whether that is the wine, or she is finally able to come to peace with her life, she lays in bed and drifts to sleep replaying her and Jamie’s time together.   
Dani wakes up at dawn with a splitting headache. She rolls over and sees that it is 5 o’clock. She tries to close her eyes, but after tossing and turning for the next 25 minutes, she decides to get up and get ready for her day. As Dani descends down the stairs and makes her way into the kitchen, she sees Jamie’s car. While Jamie is not in the kitchen, she assumes she’s in the greenhouse. Dani makes herself some coffee to help with her hangover and decides to make some for Jamie. 

As Dani walks up to the greenhouse, she sees Jamie in her jumpsuit tending to some plants. Her stomach does a little flip at the sight of her. Jamie looks up and grins when she sees her.

“Don’t usually see you this early in the a.m.”

“Yeah, well, I…I made myself some coffee and thought you might like some” as Dani hands Jamie a cup. 

“You yanks and your coffee. I like you Dani; you don’t need to try to keep impressing me” 

Jamie says as she leans in for a kiss from Dani before she has a sip of her coffee. Jamie puts her coffee down on the table next to her and puts her hands-on Dani’s hips deepening their kiss.   
“If you keep kissing me like that, we’re going to end up on the couch again.” Dani jokes.

Jamie laughs and pulls back from Dani. 

“Cheers” Jamie takes a sip and instantly spits it back out. 

“Never mind Poppins, your coffee might actually scare me away.”

Dani laughs.

“I’m not that great at making coffee either.”

There’s a silence as Jamie continues to work on her plants and Dani drinks her coffee. Dani wants to have more alone time with Jamie, but they know if they stay at the house they will never get the alone time they both so desperately want. 

“Would you want to get a drink tonight? Away from the house, away from the kids. I know you like boring. That could be boring right?   
“Could be dreadfully boring”.

“I could ask Hannah to watch the kids for the night. And then you and me can get a boring old drink at a boring old pub and see where that takes us.” Dani winks at Jamie.

“You do know I live above the pub, right?”

“I do. That is why I suggested the pub specifically”. Dani says with a smile.

Jamie smiles back thinking about them going to the pub and then her flat right after. 

“Okay tonight it is 8 o’clock at the pub and based on the rate that we are going, I’d say 9 o’clock   
my flat.” Jamie then winks back at Dani. 

“Can’t wait. See you then.”

“Bye Poppins.” 

The rest of the day could not have gone by any slower. Dani swears every time she looked at the clock, it went in reverse. Dani talked to Hannah and she was more than willing to watch the kids for the night and even gave Dani the next morning off. 

“Enjoy yourself. I can tell you are happy.”

“I am happy again. It’s been so long since I felt happy. I’ve ever felt this way before about Eddie like I do with Jamie. It’s new and it’s different. But good different”

“I am happy for you love I really am. And I am more than happy to watch the kids for the rest of the evening and even tomorrow morning. Owen and I will have everything under control.” 

Hannah winks at Dani.

“Don’t forget about the kids.” Dani jokes back. 

Dani saw Jamie again at dinner where they sat next to each other, teasing and catching glimpses at each other. Luckily Flora and Miles did not pick up on it, but Hannah and Owen surely did. They didn’t care though. Once dinner was over, they all sat around the fire and hung out until Flora and Miles fell asleep at 7:30. Jamie helped Dani bring them upstairs, which was a total Déjà vu moment for Dani, but she knew they still had a whole night ahead of them. After tucking the kids into bed, Dani went into her room to pack a bag and Jamie went downstairs to start the car. Once Dani got into the car, she looked at Jamie and smiled and kissed her. 

“You ready Poppins?”

Dani responds with another kiss and Jamie drives off leaving their distractions behind them. Tonight, it is just them.   
Dani and Jamie walk into the semi crowded bar filled with all locals. Jamie is wearing jeans and a Blondie t-shirt with a jacket over it while Dani is wearing a purple sweater with jeans. Neither one of them are wearing anything too fancy for the night which lightens the mood and eases the pressure off of the night. They walk up to the bar and order their drinks and find a corner booth in the back. Once they sit down, they are practically in each other’s laps and can’t keep their hands off of each other. They share stories of them in the past. Their funniest drunk moments, first time smoking, their first times, and favorite places they have gone. The stories were not too deep but gave each other a sense of who they were before they met each other. It seems like it was another lifetime ago for Dani when she was engaged to Eddie about to get married. After a couple of drinks, and a small buzz, Dani leans into Jamie’s ear and whispers 

“Want to get out of here?”

Jamie looks at Dani and sees her glistening eyes looking at her. She can’t help but smile. 

“Yes!” Jamie trying to contain her excitement. 

Jamie pays the tab and practically drags Dani out of the pub and down the alley where the stairs to her flat is. Hand in hand, Jamie guides up the stairs where they go inside and down the hall. Jamie opens the door and lets Dani walk in first. Dani steps in and looks around. Jamie’s whole flat is covered in plants. Some sit on shelfs, others are on the floor, and there are a few while hung by the ceiling. On the right there is a small TV console and love bird couch. To the left there is a small circular table with two chairs around it and a kitchen with a two top stove. Straight ahead is the hallway where Jamie’s bedroom must be. Jamie closes the door behind her and walks into the kitchen. 

“Can I get you anything to drink Poppins? Wine? Vodka? Whiskey?”

“What happened to not taking advantage of me?” Dani asks with a smile. 

Jamie just laughed and started to make herself a drink.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having”.

Dani knows where this night is going. She’s been thinking about this for weeks, yet she still is nervous since this is her first time with Jamie, let alone with any woman. Just one drink would help settle her nerves. Yet she still can’t stop thinking about Jamie. She comes up behind her and puts her arm around her waist and kisses her neck. Jamie moans and puts down the vodka and tonic she was using to make them a drink and turns around to face Dani. She puts her hands on both sides of her face and kisses her hard. Dani slips her tongue into Jamie’s mouth eagerly and Jamie bites down on Dani’s lip causing them both to moan. Jamie slips her hands lower on Dani’s waist eventually resting them on her ass. Dani’s hands stay at Jamie’s waist, but start to snake under her Blondie t shirt and while she rests her hands-on Jamie’s bare skin right around her waist and slowly start to move her hands ups. Before anyone could go any further, Dani pulls backs. 

“Wanna go to the bedroom?”

“You sure?”

Dani responds by taking Jamie’s hand and pulling her toward the bedroom even though she had no idea where it was exactly. Jamie loved Dani’s confidence and was quite turned on by such a small gesture. At the end of the short hall was Jamie’s bedroom. In the middle was a queen-sized bed still made from this morning. As soon as they walk into the bedroom, Jamie closes the door behind him, and Dani has her pinned up against the door making out with her again. Jamie’s hands go right back to Dani’s ass as Dani has her hands wrapped up in Jamie’s shirt again. This time, she is pulling it lightly hoping Jamie gets the idea. When Jamie realizes what Dani is doing, she moves her hands and lets Dani take her shirt off. Dani gasps at the sight. Jamie can’t help but smile back and kiss Dani to let her know everything is okay. Then Dani reaches for her own shirt and pulls her sweater off. Jamie can see her perky nipples right through her bra. 

“My eyes are still up here even though my shirt is off”. 

“You’re just so beautiful I couldn’t help myself”.

“Coming from you. Look at you you’re gorgeous”.

Jamie just stares at Dani for a moment before they continue their kissing while Jamie is still pinned against the door. Dani begins to trail her kisses away from Jamie’s lips and move to her jaw and down her neck. This time, Dani nips at Jamie’s neck causing her to moan slightly. As Dani moves down Jamie’s neck, she licks her collarbone before giving more open mouth kisses along her clavicle. She also now reaches for Jamie’s belt and starts to undo it. 

“You sure? I don’t want to make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with. With can stop right now and go back outside and hang out”

“I have never been surer of anything in my life.” Dani says as she continues to unfasten her belt and lowers the zipper. Jamie takes Dani by the waist and pushes her backwards toward the bed. Once Dani is sitting on the bed, she continues to work at Jamie’s zipper and starts to push her pants down. Struggling a bit, Jamie helps her and pushes her pants down herself and kicks them off. Jamie then kneels in front of Dani and rests her hands on her thighs looking up at Dani admiring her beauty. She then looks down and starts to work on Dani’s button and zipper. Once they are undone, Dani lifts her hips up for Jamie to pull her pants down. Jamie ever so slowly pulls Dani’s pants down past her thighs and eventually off. When they both are in nothing but their underwear and bras, Jamie pulls the covers back for Dani and allows her to get comfortable in her bed. Jamie is not used to having other people in her bed. In a space that once felt so large, suddenly feels so complete with Dani in it with her. 

Dani settles under Jamie as she straddles on of Dani’s legs and presses her knee into Dani’s center. Dani moans at the pressure Jamie just created. While they still have their underwear on, they can feel how wet they are from each other. Jamie’s hand slowly starts to wander to Dani’s breasts. Dani arches her back trying to increase her contact with Jamie. Jamie’s fingers try to snake through Dani’s bra. Dani gets the hint and sits up and unclasps her bra and lets it fall. Jamie again stares at Dani’s chest just for a moment. Her hands go to her breasts and Dani falls back down. Jamie can feel Dani’s perked nipples as she brushes them with her fingers. She then takes one with her thumb and index finger and begins to roll the one. Dani moans again in Jamie’s mouth. Just when Dani thinks she can’t be turned on anymore, Jamie proves her wrong. Dani then reaches her hands behind Jamie and tries to unclasp her bra. She struggles at first, but Jamie dismisses it and allows Dani to unclasp it on her own. Once her bra is off, Dani just stares at Jamie’s breasts. 

“Hey my eyes are up here” Jamie says with a smile. Dani laughs but continues to stare at her. 

“You…you can touch them if you want”. 

Dani brings her hands up and hesitantly reaches for Jamie’s breasts and rests her hands on them at first, then she slowly starts to fondle them. Then Dani sits back up and kisses Jamie’s sternum first. She slowly kisses her way to Jamie’s left breast. She first hovers over her breast and breaths on it before taking it all in her mouth. As she sucks on her breast, Dani’s tongue flicks Jamie’s nipple, causing her to lean her head back and moan. Jamie lifts her head and takes Dani’s head in her hands and lifts her head to look at her. Jamie stares into her eyes that are normally sky blue but are difficult to see in the dark. She can’t help but smile down at the beautiful girl beneath her. She then kisses her with a passion that she has never kissed someone with, nor has Dani been kissed like before, not even by Eddie. Jamie’s lips finds Dani’s in a messy kiss that has too much teeth because neither one of them can stop smiling but neither one of them cares either. Jamie slowly lowers Dani back down on the bed. Jamie kisses Dani’s skin lightly everywhere which causes Dani to gasp. The feeling of their breasts smushed together turns Jamie on even more. She begins to kiss down Dani’s sternum sucking on her skin after each kiss she leaves.   
Jamie moves to Dani’s left breast and first kisses it. Then takes it in her mouth and sucks on the nipple. Dani groans and grabs her head and entangles her fingers in Jamie’s hair. Dani slowly starts to rock her hips to relieve some pressure building. Jamie gets the hint and begins to rock her hips on Dani’s thigh. Jamie moves to her other breast and sucks on it. This time Dani moans. As Jamie is paying attention with her mouth to Dani’s breasts, her fingers slowly start to move down Dani’s stomach, touching her skin so lightly that it almost tickles Dani. Jamie stops right when she reaches the waistband of Dani’s underwear. She stops kissing Dani and looks for her for approval to continue. 

Dani takes a deep breath and nods. 

“You sure? We can stop now I don’t mind.”

“I’m so sure.” 

Jamie then moves down and slowly traces her fingers right above Dani’s underwear and occasionally dips her fingers below the waistband. Dani lifts her hips hoping to get more contact from Jamie. 

“Jamie please. Stop teasing me.”  
Jamie slowly takes off her underwear dragging it along her legs and tossing it on the ground. Dani spreads her legs more to help Jamie to have better access. Jamie takes her fingers and traces Dani’s folds and then her slit, spreading Dani’s wetness all around her pussy. Dani pants at the contact she is finally getting. 

“You, Dani, are so wet.”

“Please just fuck me”. 

“Blimey”. 

Jamie then slowly slides her finger against Dani’s slit spreading her slick juices around her lips and clit. When she brushes over Dani’s clit, Dani stiffens and grabs Jamie by the hair and pulls her deeper into their kiss. She then moans when Jamie inserts one finger into her. Jamie doesn’t move at first to let Dani get accustomed to her. Once Dani starts to move her hips in desperation for more, Jamie slowly starts to move her finger in and out of her rapidly increasing her pace. 

“More Jamie please give me more”

That was all Jamie needed to hear before she inserted a second finger and used her thumb to brush against her clit. Dani pulls her head back and to the side as she moans even louder.   
Jamie never tested to see how soundproof her walls were, but she figured she’ll find out after tonight.

As her fingers increase, Dani’s hips continue to rock into her. When Dani wasn’t moaning, Jamie could hear the sound of her fingers in Dani as Dani’s juices continue to leak onto her and the bed. 

Between Jamie’s two fingers and her thumb rubbing her clit, Dani was unsure how much longer she was going to last. She couldn’t stop moaning as Jamie pushed in and out of her. She can feel herself quickly building as Jamie circles her clit with her thumb even fast and begins brushing against her g-spot with her two fingers.

“Oh Jamie…Jamie…mmmm… I’m so close. Keep going. Faster Jamie. Faster and Harder.”

Jamie’s forearm is starting to get sore but seeing Dani like this keeps her going. She is now really grinding on Dani’s leg trying to get some relief herself. Jamie continues to rub against Dani’s clit and g-spot at the same time.

“Yes! Right there Jamie! oh my god! I’m so close.”

Dani can feel her herself teetering on the edge as Jamie continues to push her fingers inside of her making her feel full still rubbing against her g-spot. Every time she pushes that exact spot, her thumb rubs against her clit in a way that makes her eyes roll in the back of her head.   
Her fingernails are digging into Jamie’s back. Dani knows she is soaking wet and probably leaving stains on Jamie’s bed, but the only thing she can focus on right now are Jamie’s fingers inside of her.

“Oh god Jamie! Yes! Uh Jamie! Jamie! Keep going! I’m gonna cum…I… mmmm…I…. I’m cuming ….Uhhhh..I’m cuming ”

Dani throws her head back and grabs even harder on Jamie’s back tearing her skin and leaving marks. She arches her back and squeezes her eyes shut as she bucks her hips up forcing more of Jamie inside of her. The only thing she can think of is Jamie’s fingers inside of her thrusting in and out at a rapid past. 

Knuckle deep, Jamie continues to push her fingers in and out of Dani and rubs her clit with her thumb. Dani takes her wrist and holds it inside of her keeping her there. Once Dani comes down from her orgasm. She removes Jamie’s fingers from her. She takes her hand and brings it to her mouth licks the fingers that were just inside of her finally taking both of Jamie’s fingers in her mouth and sucking. 

“Mmhmm. I don’t taste too bad.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know you didn’t even give me a chance to taste you. But watching you was so fucking hot.” 

Dani laughs and rolls her eyes as Jamie comes and lays next to her wrapping Dani in her arms. 

“Did you…Was that.. okay?”

“Okay? That was more than okay that was amazing Jamie”. 

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed. But I can’t wait for you to see what else I have in store.”

Dani laughs and pushes her face into Jamie’s neck lightly kisses it. 

“I can’t wait to see what else you can do. But it’s my turn.”

Dani then flips Jamie on her back as she straddles her leg and puts her knee in between Jamie’s leg just like she did for her. Jamie wraps her fingers in Dani’s hair and pulls her down for a kiss. The room around them fills with whispers of kisses and heavy breathing. As they make out, Dani’s hands wander down Jamie’s stomach and stop right above her underwear. Jamie can sense her hesitation.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to do anything you are not comfortable with. We can stop right now and just cuddle and talk and that would be perfectly fine with me”.

“No I want to… I just never… with… a girl before. I’m scared I won’t be good. Can …can you show me what to do.”  
“of course.” Jamie responds with a kiss.

“But just so you know…” Jamie takes Dani’s hand and brings it between her legs to let her feel her dampness. Dani gasps at how wet Jamie is just through her underwear. 

“Is this…because of me?”

“Yes. Dani you can’t do anything wrong. I find you so attractive that I almost came with you without being touched. Whatever you do will feel good to me because it’s you. It’s you. It’s me. It’s us. And that is enough for me”. 

Dani smiles cheekily at Jamie for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. As soon as their tongues are in each other’s mouths again, Jamie and Dani are grinding on each other. Dani then starts to trail her kiss away from Jamie’s mouth and down to her ear, playfully nipping at Jamie’s ear. Then, Dani kisses Jamie down her neck and slowly make her way down Jamie’s chest sucking both her breasts. She then continues to kiss down Jamie’s toned stomach right above her underwear. She looks up at Jamie for approval and Jamie gives her that with a nod. Dani slowly pulls Jamie’s underwear down her legs and toss it on the floor next to her own.

Dani slowly works her way up Jamie’s leg feeling and kissing up her leg. Dani works on Jamie’s right inner thigh and then does the same with her left thigh stopping right before Jamie’s center. She hovers Jamie center breathing in her scent. The smell of Jamie intoxicates Dani making her dizzy for a second. Dani can’t help but feeling her stomach flip at her scent. Though she knows what she would want done to her, Dani just can’t seem to do the same to Jamie. She looks up at her with concern in her eyes. 

“How about you just use your finger first yeah?”

Dani then takes her finger and rubs it along Jamie’s lips and up the middle of her slit and over her clit. Jamie moans at Dani’s touch and moves her hands onto Dani’s arms which are wrapped around Jamie’s legs. Dani moves her hand, so it is intertwined with Jamie’s. As Dani’s confidence grows, she slowly opens her mouth and moves her tongue upward against Jamie’s slit. Jamie moans and tightens her grip on Dani’s hand. Dani’s tongue explores every bit of Jamie’s pussy finally finding a spot on Jamie’s clit. When she does this, she starts moving her tongue back and forth causing Jamie to buck her hips and move her hands onto Dani’s head intertwining her fingers in her hair and pulling it lightly. Already, Jamie can feel herself rapidly climbing towards her climax. She knows if Dani keeps this up, she won’t be lasting much longer. Dani senses Jamie’s desperation and decides to change things up by removing her tongue from Jamie’s clit and sticking it into Jamie. 

“oh god Daaannni. I am not going to last much longer.” 

Dani could feel herself getting wet again by the sound of Jamie moaning her name and the fact that Jamie is so turned on by her. Dani then removed her tongue from Jamie just hovering over her pussy.   
“Please Dani don’t stop. Please. I’m so close.” Jamie says arching her hips desperate for more contact from Dani. Dani replaces her tongue with two of her fingers causing Jamie to moan again. 

“oohh Daaannii. Oh fuck. Keep going I’m so close. Fuck!”

Dani pumps her two fingers inside of Jamie desperately looking for the same spot Jamie found on her. Between Jamie moaning her name and the squishing sound from her fingers in Jamie, Dani could feel how soaked she was. She leaned down to Jamie again and covered her lips over Jamie’s clit and began to suck. As soon as Dani did this, Jamie knew it was over as she came all over Dani’s mouth.

“Ohhhh god Dani! I’m coming. Fuck! I’m coming Dani keep going.”

Dani keeps pushing her fingers in out of Jamie as fast as she could while sucking on her clit. As Jamie began to come down from her orgasms, it became too much for her and she grabs Dani’s head and started to guide her back up to her. Dani hesitated at first to give Jamie a kiss because she still had her taste on her lips. But Jamie didn’t care and kissed her hard tasting herself on Dani’s lips. 

“Mmmm. That was amazing Dani.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Jamie kisses her one more time before Dani nuzzles her face into Jamie’s neck and takes her all in. Her smell, the way her skin feels against her, and everything that just happened. Dani couldn’t help but smile and laugh. 

“Everything okay Poppins”

“Everything is great”.

“Good.” Jamie kisses her on the head as their hands intertwine above the blanket and their legs intertwine under it. 

“There is still a lot I want to do to you but right now I just want to cuddle with you for a little bit.”

They don’t’ say much as they both slowly drift to sleep in each other’s arms listening to their own heart beats and breathing.   
Dani wakes up the next morning at 7 am. Though it is still early, she does not remember that last time she has slept that well. She begins to wake up as she inhales the unfamiliar but pleasant smell of Jamie’s room. As she wakes up more, she remembers last night with Jamie. She can feel Jamie’s arms wrapped around her waist pushed up close to her. Dani can’t help but grin when her memories of last night flood back to her. As Dani turns to face Jamie, Jamie starts to stir from her sleep as she opens her eyes and sees Dani’s bright blue eyes. Jamie smiles when she sees Dani.

“G’morning Poppins”. Jamie says in a raspy and sleepy voice. 

“Morning.”

“How do you feel? You sleep okay?

“I feel great.”

“Good. Truthfully I wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning.” Jamie says while kissing 

Dani’s forehead first and then on her lips. Dani can’t help but kiss Jamie again and wrap her arms around her waist pulling her closer than Jamie already was.

“Oi! Come here. I did say I would have more in store for you.” Jamie says as she pushes Dani on her back and straddles her. Dani can’t help but smile and laugh. That is all she seems to be doing when she is around Jamie. Whenever she sees her she can’t help but smile. 

Jamie starts to kiss Dani first on the lips but quickly trails down Dani’s neck, sucking on her pressure point which causes Dani to moan a little bit louder than she intended to.

“Oh Jamie.”

Jamie continues to work her way back down Dani kissing over the marks she left on Dani last night. Jamie then works her mouth over Dani’s one breast taking it in her mouth and sucking on her nipple. She then moves to her other breast and takes that nipple in her mouth biting down slightly which causes Dani to moan again and grab Jamie by her hair pulling on it lightly. Jamie loves the feeling of having Dani’s hands in her hair.

As Jamie works her way down Dani’s stomach and down between her legs, Dani’s grip on her hair tightens. Once Jamie is settled between Dani’s legs, she looks up at Dani seeking for approval again, not wanting to push Dani too far too fast. Dani already knows what Jamie is thinking and nods slightly giving Jamie her approval. Jamie then slides her tongue once up Dani’s slit and back down. She then circles her tongue around Dani’s clit, making her moan. 

“Oh fuck Jamie. Yes!”

While Jamie’s tongue works on Dani’s clit, she brings one finger to her pussy and circles her center with it before inserting her first finger. She slowly starts to pump her finger in and out of Dani until she is knuckle deep in her. Jamie then adds a second finger which causes Dani to buck her hips,arch her back and moan her name again. 

“Jaaaammiiee. Right there keep going. Faster.”  
Dani could feel herself quickly building again. She thought she came fast last night, but Jamie seems to prove that she can make her cum even faster.

Jamie quickens her pace and curls her fingers in Dani trying to hit Dani’s G-spot. As soon as she does Dani tightens her grip on Jamie’s hair and pulls her even closer almost suffocating Jamie.   
“Mmmmm. Keep going Jamie I am so close”. 

Jamie could listen to Dani moaning her name all day if she could. The sound of her alone was enough to create a warm pool between her legs. Jamie could feel Dani tightening around her. She knew she was close, so she picked up her speed going even faster and took her clit in her mouth and began to suck on it. This sent Dani over the edge. 

“Uhhhhh Jaaaammmiiee. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck I’m cuuummming. Yes. Uhhh Yes!   
Ooooohhhh Jaaaamiiee” 

Jamie can’t recall the last time she heard Dani swear other than when they are having sex but it was another turn on for her causing her to get even wetter than she already was. Once Dani begins to relax, Jamie slows her thrusting and eventually stops, but keep her fingers in Dani a little while longer. She moves back up to Dani giving her a kiss. 

Dani then pulls Jamie down by the back of her neck to kiss her. She could still taste herself on Jamie’s lips. Jamie straddles Dani and starts to grind herself onto Dani’s thigh. Dani can feel Jamie’s wetness soaking her thigh. Jamie knows if she continues this she would not last long at all and is convinced she could cum as soon as Dani touches her. 

Dani grabs Jamie by the waist and moves her up towards her mouth. 

“I want you to sit on my face”. 

Jamie is in disbelief at the sentence that just came out of Dani’s mouth but did not hesitate to move up toward Dani’s mouth. She spread her legs so that her knees were right by Dani’s temples. She slowly moves down until she could feel Dani’s tongue along her slit. Jamie slowly starts to move her hips to increase the pace. Dani moves her tongue up and down her slit a couple of times before inserting it into her vagina. Once Dani inserts her tongue, Jamie closes her eyes and grabs the headboard to balance herself. She slowly starts to move up and down to get more of Dani’s tongue inside of her. 

“I’m so close already Dani.”

Dani then removes her tongue and moves it to Jamie’s clit and begins to circle it. She then brought one finger to push inside of Jamie. At first, she slowly moves her finger in and out of Jamie. As she starts to move her finger faster, she adds another finger, knuckle deep, which causes Jamie to moan and throw her head back. Jamie grabs onto Dani’s hair pulling her up to get more contact. Dani pushes her fingers in and out of Jamie, hitting her g-spot each time. She could feel Jamie tense up and grip her fingers   
“Oh god Dani, I’m right there. Fuck keep going. Yes Dani! Yes! I’m cuming… oh shit I’m cuming.”

Dani picks up her speed and keeps going until Jamie relaxes and lets go of her grip on her hair. 

Jamie gets off of Dani and kisses her tasting herself on Dani. She curls up next to Dani wrapping her arms around her and kissing her tenderly on her forehead, neck, shoulder and anywhere else that she could kiss her. They intertwine their fingers and lays in Jamie’s bed for a while as they talk.

“So… what’s next then?” Jamie asks hesitantly afraid of what Dani would say. 

“Well Hannah said she’ll watch the kids this morning so I’m thinking breakfast I’m starving.” 

Dani responds with a smile knowing exactly what Jamie meant but avoiding the question to give her a hard time.

“I’m only half kidding. I enjoyed last night and this morning with you. I enjoy your company. I wouldn’t mind if there were other nights or even days with you Jamie. You. Me. Us right?”

Jamie smiles a big smile and nods.

“I reckon I wouldn’t mind spending my nights and mornings with you Poppins”.

“Me too. Now can we really get some breakfast I’m starving. I also may need a different outfit than last night’s outfit. 

“I hope you are better at making breakfast than you are tea. What’s mine is yours now”. Jamie responds kissing Dani as if it was their first kiss all over again.


End file.
